


What We've Been Missing

by Babettefanfic51



Series: We Deserve This [2]
Category: Actor RPF, DCU, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teri and Dean's budding relationship hits a road block.  A follow-up to my first TeriDean RPF.  The first story was called 'A Chance Encounter' and this story picks up several months later.  Please read and review everyone. Thanks!:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We've Been Missing

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/lois%20and%20clark/?action=view&current=Picnikcollagemulti.jpg)   


_What We’ve Been Missing_

Teri and Dean had been seeing each other secretly for several months after their brief encounter had turned into something more; something they could not turn their backs on even though they both had doubts, but when they saw each other again after that night, their feelings had blossomed into an inferno. Their love affair had not cooled down; in fact, they were seriously considering breaking the news to their families and loved ones, in particular, their children.

At the moment, though, they had other things to consider. Their agents had handed them several scripts for a movie starring them together as a couple. They’d received numerous scripts in the past after their departure from their show, but the right project, the timing, and real life always seemed to get in the way, meaning their significant others were not keen on the idea, but that problem had been eliminated and there was nothing standing in their way now.

~o~o~

In a secluded bungalow in Hawaii:

Teri was lying on her stomach on their bed reading the movie script and she could not put it down. “I really like this one, Dean; what do you think?” Teri asked her lover. 

Dean was being playful at the moment with far more important pursuits on his mind, like lavishing his love with kisses and caresses down her back on his way to her backside. “Teri ... I .... didn’t ... come all the way ... to Hawaii ... to talk about ... movie scripts.” He replied between kisses down her back to her shoulders and behind her ear.

“But this is important Dean; you know how much I want to get back into movies. Television is all well and good, but ... ” He wasn’t paying any attention to her. “Are you listening to me?”

Dean sighed as he rolled back onto the pillow and waited. “Of course, Teri; why don’t you tell me about it?”

“You haven’t even read it have you?” Teri was disappointed in him.

“Of course, I’ve read it, but it’s not urgent is it; we have months to decide.”

“I know ...” She began but then sat up and put the script on the nightstand. “It’s just I have to plan ahead with the show. It has to be perfect timing; nothing can go wrong.”

Dean sat up and stared at her. “I didn’t realize doing this movie meant so much to you.”

“It didn’t at first, but my movie career has been put on hold for so long, but this script was amazing and you know we’re not getting any younger. It’s perfect for us, Dean; now, tell me honestly, what did you really think about it?”

Dean was reluctant to talk about the script because he’d done this type of movie before; the handsome leading man; the beautiful woman; set in a futuristic society; star-crossed lovers; yada yada; but how could he tell her that he hated it. He sighed; he couldn’t lie to her. “To be honest, it’s been done before Teri.”

“I know, but what about the twist at the end?”

“What twist?” He had to admit he hadn’t read the ending; the script bored him.

“The time travel? Don’t you remember; it would lead perfectly into a sequel?”

“Ummm, sure ... I remember,” he sheepishly admitted.

Teri was shocked. She smacked his arm. “You haven’t read it? Dean???!” She tried to smack his arm again, but he grabbed her, pulled her to him and held her arms up over her head easily.

“Let me go!” Teri was not in the mood to be playful.

Dean was getting aroused again with her blazing eyes and her squirming to be free did not help matters.

Teri suddenly realized that all the air had left the room and she tried to stay angry, but her heart was pounding and Dean was staring at her lips. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes to block out his face, which was the wrong thing to do because her imagination was running wild as she thought about what he would do next.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured.

No imagination was needed after that comment, because his lips were on her neck, her ear, then her head turned eyes still closed seeking his lips. Then his lips were on top of hers, his tongue demanding a response from her as his weight pushed her down into the soft mattress as Teri wrapped her legs around him. Dean let go of her arms and they immediately curled around his shoulders and then they were in his hair to pull him closer. When he moaned deeply and ground his hips against hers, she broke their kiss on a moan and tried to drag air into her lungs.

Dean then began a slow exploration of her body as he pulled the straps of her teddy down her arms exposing her beautiful breasts to his hungry gaze. He immediately latched onto one nipple and swirled his tongue around it, then pulled it gently into his mouth and sucked to his heart's content.

Teri gasped at the sensation, her chest lifted up off the bed, the pleasure so sweet she moaned loudly as the heat pooled between her legs. His tongue shot back into her mouth again, inflaming her. Teri squirmed and opened her legs wider, an invitation he couldn’t ignore. His hand slipped beneath her teddy, undoing the snaps easily and then he penetrated her warmth with his finger sliding over her silky folds. Teri gasped again her head thrown back, her mouth open on a low moan. “Oh Dean,” she panted.

Dean slid another finger inside her and moved them slowly in and out of her wet sheath. She was so hot and the little sounds she was making were driving him crazy. He couldn’t wait another minute. Teri cried out as he filled her clinging to his shoulders. It felt so good; he had to go deeper, so he raised up on his haunches, lifted her legs over his shoulders and moaned at the level of penetration he achieved at this angle. He was incredibly hard inside, and the position she was in caused him to slide so deeply inside her that he pressed against her cervix with each stroke.

Teri was on fire and moved with him matching his rhythm stroke for stroke, and then her orgasm broke over her as she trembled and she could feel his hot semen shoot inside her cervix and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that they had just created a child; she knew it, but then she didn’t know anything else as they made that climb high into the heavens where only lovers met and then fell back down to earth safe and secure in each others arms.

“Wow,” Teri gasped after she’d caught her breath enough to speak.

“I’ll say,” he panted. “Humm, maybe we should ... fight over movie scripts ... every night.” He suggested as he kissed her throat and her ear.

“Humm, maybe we should, but ... we still need to decide about this one.”

Dean decided to cave. “Alright I’ll think about it, but the script does need work and once I read the ending and if I like it, then maybe I’ll consider it.”

Teri was thrilled. “Really, Dean, that’s all I ask that you consider it.”

“Anything for you, love,” Dean said teasing her a little.

Teri held him close, and thought about the movie, their ‘bad timing’ in the past, the possibility of them having a child in nine months time, and then she just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

So much for planning ahead! 

The end!

~o~o~

A/N: I thought why not!? Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are love! :D


End file.
